


prompts from a jar; the 100 edition

by wildgrapevine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildgrapevine/pseuds/wildgrapevine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of drabbles inspired by prompts picked from a jar.</p><p>(or a chance to get over the negativity and under your ship instead)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raven & Lexa - Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Due to some... unfortunate and unsightly unneeded posting, I've decided to bring these over from my Tumblr and post them here. Basically, two characters can be submitted to my ask (wildgrapevine on Tumblr) and I'll shake my jar of folded prompts up and write a drabble with those two characters based on whatever I pull out. I'll try anything, platonic or romantic, so come and throw me some characters (more than two even) if you enjoy these and would like to see more! (And tags will be added as drabbles are written, obviously!) Now, onto the drabbling;
> 
> prompt from the jar; **meeting at a carnival**

The sun is bright overhead, blue skies curve over the festivities crowding the streets of Polis. Children run zig-zags in front of her and stalls holding trinkets and games of chance are littered up and down the streets. It’s almost impossible to tell her people from anyone else. Anxiety creeps up her spine at the thought, but it is tampered with another feeling, something she can’t quite place.

With a little more focus, Raven can make out Lincoln, gazing over jewels lining a wooden stand, and Bellamy, handing over a few coins for some kind of game as Echo stands by his side. She notices a grinning Octavia standing near an area where Helios is giving rides to children, grounder and sky alike, and Kane, making jokes with a man selling dark furs. Suddenly, the feeling hits closer to home and she recognizes it.

Happiness. _Peace_.

In the midst of her thinking, Raven’s shoulder bumps into another and she sways on her feet, brace creaking with effort as she catches her balance. Her slight smile curves downward. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!” She calls before turning to look at the culprit.

A figure in a long coat and intricately braided hair stops. Too tall to be a child, too regal to be just any grounder. The anxiety is back at her spine, creeping along slowly, and memories of thin cuts leaving scars against her arms and stains against her shirt resurface. The peace that sounds around her makes her huff in annoyance and she doesn’t waver when Lexa turns around, eyeing her with a look in her eyes that says more than words ever could.

“My apologies, Raven of the Sky People.” Lexa nods her head curtly, words echoing the look in her eyes, the look that says more than ‘I’m sorry I bumped into you’.

Raven glances at her warily, but returns the nod. The anxiety is once again tampered by the temptation of peace. Her fingers bounce off of her forehead in a mock salute as she responds with a mumbled “Heda” that says more than just ‘I forgive you for bumping into me’.

The Commander seems pleased with the reply and whips away into the crowd, leaving Raven to look for her people, _their_ people, once again.

 

 


	2. Octavia & Raven - Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from the jar; **write about a therapy session**

“ _I’ve got it, O_.”

A harsh scold stops the brunette in the midst of a movement and she pulls her hands back from the brace, as though she’s been burned. The feeling of being burned every time a sharp word falls from Raven’s mouth is more accurate than Octavia wishes. All she wants to do is help and that’s exactly what her girlfriend always fears getting. Especially at times like this.

The movement had been automatic. She’s helped Raven buckle her brace a million times; in the midst of fluttering kisses while getting dressed in the morning, after mid-afternoon love making, when the girl decides she just needs a break from the metal encasing her knee and they’re relaxing on the couch in their apartment. It’s something personal, something Octavia is only ever allowed to do. 

After a month of being allowed to help her, it was easy to forget that Raven usually wanted none of it after a physical therapy session.

“Sorry. Forgot,” Octavia mumbles, ducking her head as she grabs her coat and keys from a nearby table. She leans near Raven for a few moments and presses a kiss to her forehead. “I’m gonna go start the car, did you want me to schedule your next appointment?”

The quick shake of Raven’s head in response should have been expected. “Nah, I’ll do it. Go ahead, I’ll be out soon.”

Octavia nods and puts her lips to Raven’s forehead once more. She’s surprised when the girl’s hands cup her jawline and pull her in for a real kiss, but she melts into it anyway. “Thank you, though,” Raven adds as she leans back with a soft smile of appreciation which quickly turns to a smirk. “I’d rather you help take it off of me later, anyway.”

 

 


	3. Bellamy & Raven - Extremes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from the jar; **“You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”**

The last thing Raven remembered is the warm Georgia sun beating on her back through large windows as she finally made it to the front of a ridiculously long line to order an extremely simple, yet overly priced, Starbucks’ coffee before her vision blurred to nothingness.

The first thing Raven remembers is opening her eyes to a view-full of curly black hair, freckles that seemed to go on for miles, and worried brown eyes that soften with relief as she manages to sit up on her own. She is no longer at the front of the coffee chain’s line, but instead is sitting on one of their plush chairs. Her eyebrows wrinkle in confusion as she sits up more fully, collecting what little pride she feels like she has left, and gives a once-over to the boy sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

“What the fuck happened?”

Because honestly, from the way people continue to mill about, grabbing their caffeine and expensive bagels, Raven wouldn’t have guessed _anything_  had happened. Still, here she is in her usual pair of workout clothes and instead of being at the front of the line, she’s sitting in a chair with an annoyingly charming boy sitting in front of her, so she knows _something_  happened.

He laughs, complete with a wide grin, and pushes a hand through the dark mop on his head. “You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

 

 


	4. Lexa & Clarke - Skydiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from the jar; **"Have you lost your damn mind!?"**

Lexa should have known something was up when she awoke to a wide-awake Clarke sitting at the island in their small apartment kitchen, nose stuffed into her laptop as blue eyes staring intently at the screen.

It isn’t completely out of the ordinary to find Clarke oblivious to the world with her focus on her computer, so she let’s it slide and pours herself a cup of coffee. Then, she refills the blonde’s cup halfway and adds the usual amount of milk the girl likes. Lexa thinks it’s a waste of caffeine, but decides to keep that comment to herself today as she takes a seat across from the girl and eyes her curiously.

“Good morning, Clarke.”

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She begins debating on whether Clarke is really in front of her or just a sleepy figment of her imagination before she clears her throat roughly. The blonde jumps at the sound and finally looks away from the screen of her laptop, greeting Lexa with a soft smile and an embarrassed flush.

“Oh, hey, ‘morning,” Clarke mumbles and leans over both her computer and the island table to press a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

Lexa attempts to hang on longer, to savoir the quiet morning with full lips against her own, but Clarke pulls back after just a few moments and focuses on her laptop wants again. Now she’s starting to wonder what exactly is going on and her forehead crinkles as green eyes glance at the girl suspiciously. She takes a sip from her black coffee and decides to try and catch Clarke’s attention once again. 

“I thought you finished your final essay last night?”

Clarke looks up at the words, broken from whatever was grasping at her attention before. “I- uh, yeah. I’m all finished with that.” She stumbles over a few words, which only peaks Lexa’s interest more. Before the brunette can question it, Clarke spins her laptop around on the table to face her. On the screen, a website advertising skydiving shines bright. “So… I mentioned wanting to do something fun over spring break and Octavia sent me this website…”

Lexa takes one look at the screen and the slogan it boasts (’It’s not flying, it’s falling with style!’) and spins the laptop back around. “Have you lost your damn mind!?”

 

 


	5. Raven & Sinclair - Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from the jar; **"My life is my own to ruin."**

“Raven!”

She can hear her name being called from across the camp, feel the stares as everyone turned to look at her. Her body keeps moving though, at least, as well as it can. Sinclair hasn’t called her by her last name since the mountain- and he hasn’t stopped bugging her since then either. 

Footsteps sound behind her and Raven knows he’s finally caught up to her.

 _God_ , she wishes he’d just give it up already.

Before he can say anything else, she whips around and squares her jaw, eyes squinting in a glare that she hopes sends him scurrying away. Of course, it doesn’t.

“What happened isn’t your fault, Raven, don’t let it ruin your life.”

She shakes her head and bites back the stinging against her eyes. “My life is my own to ruin, so _leave me alone_.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could definitely, 100% use some romantic and platonic ships and friendships sent to my ask at wildgrapevine on tumblr! More requests means more drabbles!


	6. Octavia & Bellamy - Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from the jar; **"The paint's supposed to go _where_?"**

“The paint’s supposed to go _where_?”

Octavia gives him a pointed look and a frustrated sigh. When she agreed to move in with her brother after she graduated from Polis U, standing in the middle of an empty Walmart aisle at four in the afternoon is not what she expected to be doing.

“The _living room_ , Bell,” She responds, shoving the gallon paint into his unsuspecting arms and ignores the incredulous look he gives her. “Freaking Zeus, it’s like your deaf half the time or something.”

Bellamy scoffs and makes quick work of setting the paint can back onto the shelf where it had been just moments ago. “I can hear just fine, O, there’s just no way in Dante’s Inferno that we’re painting our living room _Derbyshire Green_.”

 

 


	7. Bellamy & Raven - Droplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from the jar; **"Why is the bathroom overfilling with water?"**

The last thing Bellamy Blake expects to find when he opens the door to his apartment late one evening is his roommate, soaked from her head to her toes, in ridiculous rubber rain boats, fumbling with something beneath their bathroom sink while water pours steadily over the tiled floor.

So, of course, that’s exactly what he opens the door to. 

Keeping calm and patient, two skills he had been forced to learn while raising his overexcited and accident-prone younger sister, Bellamy sets his satchel somewhere it wouldn’t need a life preserver to keep afloat, and clears his throat. “Uh, Raven… why is the bathroom overfilling with water exactly?” 

His question goes ignored in favor of clanging and a few grunted expletives and the water running over his good shoes tests his patience just a little. He’s about to speak up again when the spraying stops and Raven gives a “fucking finally!” and rolls out from her spot underneath the sink. Her cheeks flush when she realizes she’s not alone and Bellamy’s eyes follow a few water droplets as they roll down her reddening cheeks. 

She eyes the small pond surrounding them and sighs. “I can definitely explain this.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun game! Insert two characters into my ask at wildgrapevine on tumblr and in return, you get a drabble. How sweet. Go, run, dream, achieve!


	8. Bellamy & Clarke - Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from the jar; **Write about their first name and why they were given it.**

“You know, Bellamy means handsome...”

The nonchalant statement is met with a snort from Clarke and she presses a hand to her protruding stomach to calm the unborn child that had been startled by the sudden vibration. Eight and a half months later and Bellamy is _still_  trying to make Bellamy Jr. a thing, even though it’s been vetoed over a dozen times already.

“You weren’t named because you were handsome, you were named after some random pirate,” Clarke points out as Bellamy drops onto the couch beside her.

He gasps and holds a hand to his chest in mock offense. “How dare you!”

The blonde grins and rolls her eyes, closing the baby name book with a shake of her head. “Look, we’re not naming our son Bellamy Jr. and nothing is actually speaking to me. Might as well tell Octavia she’s getting her namesake after all. Also, you’re a nerd.”

“One, Samuel Bellamy was a badass and not nerdy at all,” Bellamy begins and Clarke sighs, praying he’s not going to get into the same motivational speech they hear each time someone brings up his name. Thankfully, luck is with her tonight. “And two, you’re going to veto Bellamy Jr. but you’re still considering _Octavio_? I can’t believe this.”

“Believe it,” Clarke responds with a self-satisfied smile, patting the man’s messy mop of hair. “Badass pirate or not, our son’s initials are not going to be B and J. You’re just going to have to accept badass warrior heritage instead.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send two characters to my ask at wildgrapevine on tumblr and I'll respond with a drabble!


	9. Raven & Bellamy & Miller - Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from the jar; **Everything needs a coffee shop AU.** (but I just noticed it's post-canon so... not AU? Oops.)

Hands, made rough from just mere months on the ground, slide a beaker filled with dark liquid across the bar top. Raven glances up from the walkie she’s fiddling with and mutters a quick “ _thanks”_ to Miller, who gives her a soft smile and a nod.

She puts it to her lips and is in the middle of gulping a large portion of it down when a hand nudges her shoulder and the beverage spills from her mouth. Miller’s quick to offer her a bar towel, fashioned out of some long-gone piece of the Ark, and she swipes it across her face before spinning on her stool and sending a glare toward the offender.

“Fuck you, Bellamy.”

He laughs brightly and Raven find the annoyance in his antics melting away. It’s been awhile since any of them have heard Bellamy laugh like that. She and Miller still share a look of irritation and a matching eye-roll, both of them unsure why they still keep the boy around, but have no intentions to do anything about it.

 

 


	10. Bellamy & Raven - Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from the jar; **Write about a character who doesn't have one of their senses.**

His fingers and hands move quickly, forming frustrated shapes with sharp angles and wide curves as the boy in front of him nods so intently that his beanie flops with each sway of his head. Bellamy sighs heavily as he stops his hands mid-motion and turns back to his locker.

Miller clearly isn’t getting the importance of accurate Roman history being taught in high schools.

His shoulder jerks with impact and his body turns, mouth set in a hard line as he prepares to tell Miller to knock it off. Except it isn’t Miller who bumped into him and his brown eyes gaze over the hallway crowd for just a moment before he notices a girl donning a brown ponytail and a worn orange jacket swing around with an apologetic look on her face and a mumble of words before she shifts her backpack up higher on her shoulder.

Bellamy’s eyebrows crinkled together beneath his mess of curls and his expression glints with interest. He shakes his head and faces Miller, glaring when he notices the boy is laughing.

After a soft shove to his friend’s shoulder and a quick glance back to where the girl stood just moments ago, he moves his hands to form a question. 

Miller smirks and responds quickly with choppy movements of his own. 

 _Raven Reyes._  

Bellamy’s not sure he’s ever seen a prettier name.

 

 


	11. Octavia & Bellamy - Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from the jar; **"Promise me you'll stay."** (have your tissues ready?)

It isn’t easy to look at him, not with tears shining against brown eyes in a way that breaks her heart, but she does anyway.

Her brother’s lost so much. They both have, but she knows it affects him more. She credits it to the way they grew up; she blames - and he takes the blame. Octavia finds it easy to tack hurt onto enemies, to focus on revenge and justice. Bellamy only sees himself as the enemy, only feels revenge against his own heart. 

Hands are clasped together, mirroring the position they were in just a few hours earlier, except this time they sit quietly in a med bay waiting room, longing to hear how Raven is doing, instead of on top of Mount Weather.

Mount Weather is gone. Gina is gone. Their people are gone. And Clarke… she might as well still be gone too. 

Octavia knows what words are going to come before Bellamy even opens his mouth, and despite already shaking her head, he continues anyway.

“Promise me you’ll stay, O.”

They’re followed by a nonexistent, yet still there, echoing against the metal around them; _I can’t lose you too_.

She knows she’ll cave. Her plans to leave earlier are no longer going to happen. She’ll go, she’ll fight in the war, but she’ll always come back to her big brother. “I’m not going anywhere, Bell. Promise.”

 

 


End file.
